Father and Daughter
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: This is rated M just in case (I'm not sure about rating it T) WARNING: Blood/Gore is in this!


**Author's note****: **

**Hey fellow Fanfictioners! How's everything going for all of you? Well, this story is gonna be third person POV. Here is the summary:**

_After the incident with King Boo 10 weeks after it happened, Violet ends up having a nightmare in which she kills practically everyone in her family (in possessed form) and then she is killed. Mario heard her scream and dashed to her room. He comforts her after she tells what happened. _

**How was that summary? Pretty good? Anyways, NO TROLLING! Don't you even think about putting up a rude review just because you did not like it, or some other stupid reason(s)! I WILL REMOVE TROLLING REVIEWS!**

**~Alexandra The Snow Princess (name has been changed)~**

* * *

It was a calm peaceful night here in the Mushroom Kingdom, nothing seemed to be disturbed. Everyone is sleeping, the Boos, the humans, the Toads. All of them rest peacefully. Even the rulers of this fine kingdom sleep. But, the royal couple's peaceful sleep will soon be interrupted.

_Violet_, the 12 year old first born child of Queen Peach and King Mario, has no peaceful dream, but instead a nightmare whom she believes is a reality. Fire and eternal darkness surrounded her, a crimson red dress she still wore after magically changing it. The horrific cries of her deceased family call out, "_What have you done? What have you done?_", apparently she was not the Princess Violet her family thought she was.

Her mind has been altered with thanks to King Boo. He wasn't done with her quite yet, even though she destroyed practically everything in her path from her own home to Toad Towns to Boo Villages and to Evershade Valley, everything was in flames. A broad, sharp blade he carried secretly in his hand but Violet does not take notice. From the distraction of hearing blood-curdling screams, screeches, and squeals she was right where he wanted her and she did not know...

_A hard, quick swing on her neck would certainly finish her off. I have no further use of the child anyway now that her stupid, idiotic family is now gone_, the King thought to himself as he took the blade tightly in his hand and swung it to the princess's neck. The job was done, she was beheaded and is now dead. Her bloodied, headless corpse was tossed into the flames of despair, misery, pain and anguish. As soon as the nightmare ended the terrified Princess let out a scream that could be heard from the closed doors of her lavender colored room.

Violet gripped her legs and hugged them as tightly as she could. She felt the pain, she felt everything. Her bloody death was the number one on her horrific deaths from nightmares list. In her other nightmares, she has been shot with a gun point-blank range, and she has been stabbed to death, but never has she dreamt of being beheaded by a(n) vindictive Booish King.

Her parents were the first ones to hear their daughter's terrified cry. Mario was the first one to leap out of the bed and make way to his daughter's room. Bursting through the door he saw nothing but Violet sobbing away on her bed, her face dripping with tears. Mario slowly walked over to her and sat on the bed. Violet scooted over and hugged her father tightly. Mario felt his daughter's tears fall on his shoulders, her panicked, erratic heartbeat was pounding hard against his chest, and her fast paced, shallow breathing was able to be felt.

Mario asked quietly, "What happened?", Violet panted trying to choke out the details about her horrific nightmare. Mario felt and heard her tone of voice was terror and pain. Still hugging her father Violet slowly calmed down. Mario pressed his daughter's head gently against his chest while whispering in her ear, "Violet, it's just a nightmare. It's not real. Don't worry about it, ok? I don't like to see you cry. I love it when you're smile is on your sweet face, not this. But I understand if you need to cry", Violet felt her father slowly stroke her head and rub her back for comfort.

Her ears heard the physical proof that her father was truly alive rather than deceased in her nightmares. The strong heartbeat and breathing was all the evidence she needed.

"But Dad, the pain, the fire, the screams... It looked... Well... Real", Violet mumbled as she still tried to silence her tears. Mario looked at her before saying, "Dreams do look real sweetie, but they're not. You know, I had a dream similar to yours, in which Bowser killed me and Luigi", Violet stared not knowing what to say but one word, "Really?", Mario nodded, "Yes, I was about 8 years older than you when that happened though. It was also the first year that your mother and I have been together"

Violet giggled. She was happy that she is not alone. "Dad, how did you feel when you first met Mom?", she asked out of curiosity. Mario stared at her trying to think about what to say, "All I felt was joy when I met her. She was so kind tending to me and to your Uncle Luigi", he continued, "Eventually sweetheart, you will have a kingdom of your own, and possibly have a family of your own also".

Changing the subject Violet asked in now a calm, sweet voice, "Dad, will you stay with me until I go back to sleep?", Mario smiled and nodded. After tucking Violet under her white and royal purple covers he sat next to her with his arms wrapped around her. Violet slowly closed her pale blue eyes falling into the peaceful deep sleep she has been craving throughout the night. After 15 minutes Violet was asleep, still with her was Mario who was waiting patiently for her to go to sleep.

Mario still had his white gloved hand on her back slowly rising and falling with each breath his daughter took. Slowly slipping out of her bed, he kissed her on the forehead, and managed to reach the large pure white doors decorated with purple flowers. Before he closed the doors he whispered, "Sweet dreams honey..."


End file.
